Douche
Douche is the main antagonist of the 2016 adult animated comedy film Sausage Party, which is Sony Pictures Animation's 14th feature film. He is an evil, ruthless, megalomaniacal feminine hygiene product and Frank's arch-nemesis. He was voiced by Nick Kroll, who also played Professor Poopypants in DreamWorks' Captain Underpants, and Sergei in The Secret Life of Pets 2. History Origin Douche first appears getting purchased by "Camille Toh" (an obvious pun on "camel toe"). Once he is placed in her cart, he starts acting like his namesake (i.e., a "douche" who is an extremely objectionable and unpleasant person to be around). He is clearly enthusiastic and happy to be on his way to the Great Beyond (what the food believes lies outside of the market). He was seen teasing a bag of potato chips, telling him that he should go to the gym and lose weight. Broken Nozzle When Honey Mustard (who was returned to the store) tries to tell everyone in the cart that they are all doomed, no one listens except a sausage named Frank. Deciding everything is pointless, Honey Mustard jumps from the cart, committing suicide but not before telling Frank to talk to Firewater. Frank tries to stop him, resulting in a bunch of the items, including Douche, falling out of the cart. This results in Douche's handle getting bent. After Camille Toh salvages what she can and leaves, Douche discovers his handle was damaged in the fall. He then notices Frank and Brenda and blames them for his predicament. Before he can attack them, however, he is swept up by Darren the grocery clerk and thrown away. Near Death and New Plan Escaping from the trash, Douche crawls around the garbage room, during which he discovers he has a leak and his fluids have drained. Distraught that he can never be used, he then hears someone calling for help. He crawls up some stairs and finds a torn juice box. Getting an idea, he sucks the juice out of the box (in a scene parodying oral sex, as the tear was on the juice box's "crotch"), healing himself and fixing his handle, and well as giving his thin arms muscles. He then tears the juice box apart and takes the label off, using it to cover his tear. He then sets off in search of Frank and Brenda, intent on getting revenge. Hunting Frank and Brenda Off-screen, he goes around telling (likely threatening) various food items that he is hunting a sausage and a bun, and for them to tell him if the two are found. He forces a bottle of Tequila to lure the group into a bar, but when Teresa (a lesbian taco) helps the group escape, he shatters and drinks Tequila's liquid as punishment. Douche manages to catch up to the group between aisles, but Brenda tears off his label and runs off to safety. Douche places the label back on and gives chase, only to get stuck in the gap between the shelves as his prey escapes. As Douche continues to drink, he slowly turns green with his eyes becoming red, and growing bigger muscles. Final Battle During the final battle, Douche forcefully teams up with an unwilling, involuntary Darren by shoving his nozzle up his anus, and controls his actions like a puppet by yanking on his scrotum. He clearly has lost his mind, mainly due to the alcohol he consumed to become powerful. He brags to Frank about becoming a God due to his constant consumption and control over the gun wielding Darren, then takes a bite out of Frank's torso. Barry (a deformed sausage who helps lead the rebellion against humans) hooks up a couple of propane tanks to the garbage pail that Darren uses to throw out expired foods. Frank kicks Douche in his eyes with his legs, and Brenda helps Frank escape before the pail catches both Douche and Darren, sending them through the store's ceiling and exploding, killing them both. Personality Douche is shown to be manipulative and egotistical. He fits the term douche in both contexts, being an obnoxious and sadistic bully. He is extremely merciless and destructive, as he supposedly kills Frank and Brenda to get revenge upon them for breaking his nozzle. One of his most odious and intolerable plans is when he drinks the juice out of innocent groceries in order to gain more strength. Although, Douche was actually not an insane and evil character to begin with. He was an idiotic character from the start, but was only a mild annoyance. He was also obsessed with his own physique and was repulsed by pudgy characters. Douche was also shown to have a sympathetic and compassionate side, as after Honey Mustard's suicide and Brenda and Frank's attempt to save him set a chain reaction that killed some unfortunate groceries and bent his nozzle, Douche suffered a depression that he will die without fulfilling his purpose and blamed Brenda and Frank for it (most of the blame actually fell onto Honey Mustard but Brenda and Frank only made it worse). But once he decided to drain a dying juice of his fluids to death to refill his fluid, whatever tragic and sympathetic side that Douche has ultimately died, and was replaced with lust for revenge and thirst for groceries' juice. As he fed on more innocent groceries' juice (among them were liquors), his mind became so degenerated that by the climax, he started to attack and massacre unfortunate foods he came across as he controlled Darren to get his revenge. As with the moment that he bit Frank, Douche had already become a psychopathic individual. Douche's true sexual orientation is something of an enigma, as he is clearly attracted to female humans and female bottles, but also engaged in sexual activities with male characters, sucking juice from a male grape box's groinal region, and wasn't shy about anally inserting his nozzle into Darren, though he seemed to consider his homosexual activities weird, suggesting he may have just done them out of necessity, not for pleasure. A lack of legs isn't really a big hindrance for Douche, as his arms enable him to be fast and very maneuverable. A funny gag involves Douche using idioms related to food, and even making sentences that sound like he is calling for food. He gains awareness of this, and it irritates him. Quotes }} Trivia *Interestingly, Nick Kroll also played a character named Howard "Douche" Tuttleman in 2009 TV series Parks and Recreation. *Unlike every other seen product in the movie, Douche seemed to know his purpose: **When looking at the woman's crotch he looked forward to being used and later despite his broken nozzle, he whined that he could "still get up in there". **When about to possess Darren the manager, he said "Not exactly what I was looking for, but a hole's a-hole….". **Even Toilet Paper was traumatized over what he was used for, so he apparently had no foreknowledge of his purpose. *There is a running gag whenever Douche says a statement which usually involves food by metaphors, idioms or homophones, they respond to him which easily agitates Douche, up to the point he threatens to kill them for interrupting. In fact, near the climax, when he says three metaphors, he sees the condiments in question cowering in fear and orders them to shut their mouths. *Douche was never going to be the original antagonist. The creators have stated that they wanted a more British villain. **In the leaked script, Douche does not patch his leak up, but instead he tames a rat army with a piece of French cheese and sets free a rat whose muzzle is damaged by a mouse trap. Douche names it "Dangles". However, the whole thing was ultimately cut, because some scenes were too suggestive. One of these scenes included Douche fingering Dangles in order to lube himself up and molest Lavash. **There was also supposed to be the secondary antagonist named "El Guaco", but that character ended up with a minor role. **Instead of Douche saying "I AM A GOD", it was actually supposed to be Darren acknowledging himself as the "Dark Lord". *Over the course of his character development, Douche displayed some behaviors and actions where each of them fit the Seven Deadly Sins: **Envy: Douche was envious with all the other Douches that got bought because they got to be used up until Camille Toh briefly took him and lost him through the disastrous accident indirectly instigated by Honey Mustard when he commits suicide. **Gluttony: He gluttonously fed on cans and bottles of alcohol in order to make himself stronger. **Greed: He greedily wants everything for himself no matter who gets in his way. This was also the driving force of his killing spree on beverages. **Lust: He felt lustful because he was excited to be used by Camille, and after losing the chance to be used, he found himself unable to cope with it and became evil. **Pride: As his sanity deteriorated, he became prideful of himself to the point that he claimed to be a God. **Sloth: At first, Douche was unwilling to personally go after Brenda and Frank, so instead he blackmailed Tequila to kidnap Brenda until the latter's incompetence forced him to take action personally. This could be somewhat justified as there were many foods going around and he needed help. **Wrath: His entire motivation for being a villain is because of his anger at Frank for causing him to never be allowed to get used despite the fact that Honey Mustard had most of the blame. *Douche and Darren's death is similar to the Shan Yu's death in the 1998 Disney animated film Mulan, since they all die from being propelled away by explosive objects and obliterated by the resulting blast. Curiously the two scenes share many common features: In Mulan, the villain is distracted by the protagonist while her friend Mushu prepares the fireworks behind him and causing his death. In Sausage Party, Douche is distracted (even if unwilling) by Frank while the co-protagonist Barry prepares the explosives behind him. Also in both films, after the villains death, there is a scene where all people celebrate the victory watching the explosion in the sky. *It is unlikely that Douche is his real name, as it is also the name of his product, whose brand is called "Freshlicious". Navigation Category:Egotist Category:Perverts Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Homicidal Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Sadists Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Misogynists Category:Power Hungry Category:God Wannabe Category:Possessor Category:Abusers Category:Rapists Category:Greedy Category:Control Freaks Category:Misanthropes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Obsessed Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mongers Category:Successful Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Destroyers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Weaklings Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Deceased Category:Criminals Category:Heretics Category:Barbarian Category:Malefactors Category:Cowards Category:Scapegoat Category:Envious Category:Opportunists Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Xenophobes Category:Psychopath Category:Paranoid Category:Liars Category:Tragic Category:Provoker Category:Mentally Ill Category:Mastermind